Pantographic hinges for doors, which instead of a pivotal movement of the door leaf allows a movement on a circle sector-shaped path while retaining the orientation of the door leaf, have long been known in buses. Recently, pantograph hinges for automobiles have been proposed, in which the mechanism that secures the orientation of the door during the opening and closing movement is housed inside a single arm. This mechanism must not be exposed together with the vehicle body and the door to the usual painting process for these parts, and therefore it has been necessary hitherto to paint the vehicle body and doors separately from one another and then assemble them. The associated work effort represents a disadvantage of pantograph doors over conventional swivel doors, for which such a joint painting operation with the vehicle body forms part of usual manufacturing practice.